Berck Institute for troubled teens
by byakuran.marshmallow
Summary: "Esto era un gran problema, y él lo sabía. Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en aquel profesor pecoso de mal carácter sabía que estaba jodido". Mal resumen, lo sé. Pero no se dejen llevar por él(?)
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota del autor: **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi Fic anterior Frostcup (**_otoño_**) y también a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar comentarios! Realmente me hicieron muy feliz y con ganas de publicar más. Aún tengo varias ideas en desarrollo pero esta es la más completa. Debido a que no tengo días fijos para actualizar aún no puedo dejar un horario pero prometo no tardar más de una semana en actualizar. También disculpen si no conteste los comentarios. Soy nueva publicando aquí y aún no me adapto del todo. Y con anticipación, disculpen la posible mala ortografía.

Sin más, espero que disfruten de este capítulo y dejen comentarios, realmente me harían muy feliz ;u: Después de todo, los comentarios son los que me alientan a escribir.

¡A Leer!

**Berck Institute for troubled teens**

**Frostcup / menciones Hijack pero totalemente Frostcup**

-Narración.

**-Hablan los personajes.**

**_-Pensamientos de los personajes._**

**_-_**_acciones de los personajes_

-Narración

**Advertencia**: Genero **_BL (chico x chico)_** Posible lenguaje vulgar y posibles situaciones subidas de tono (lemmon).

*Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de **Cressida Cowell, William Joyce** & **DreamWorks*.**

**Capitulo 1**

"Bienvenidos al instituto de Berck. Berck fue una escuela fundada para los chicos que tienen problemas de conducta y que no son admitidos en otras escuelas. Por lo tanto, Berck les da la oportunidad de culminar sus estudios y de mejorar su vida al cambiar ellos mismos.

La escuela es gran e imponente. Compuesta de edificios y rodeada de bardas.

La institución también cuenta con departamentos para los chicos que viven lejos o los que se encuentran en situación de calle, dichos departamentos están con el fin de ayudar.

Si el alumno no tiene forma de pagar la mensualidad la escuela se muestra flexible otorgándole una beca por alguna capacidad que tenga o bien, le da la oportunidad de solventar sus gastos por si mismo permitiéndole trabajar dentro o en los alrededores del lugar.

También cuenta con uno de los mejores sistemas de seguridad conocidos y con el 911 pre-marcado. Cada maestro tiene seguro de salud y abogados a su disposición en caso de tener problemas con algún estudiante.

No hay uniforme en especial, cada quien es libre de llevar la ropa que desee siempre y cuando este dentro de las normas del plantel.

Los conflictos dentro de la escuela serán sancionados con severidad por el actual Director Estoico el Vasto y en caso de ausencia serán sancionados por el subdirector Bocón el Rudo.

La escuela ha recibido varias menciones honorificas por su gran contribución a la sociedad, no importa el historial de él alumno. Si es graduado de ahí no tendrá problemas al encontrar trabajo.

Las identidades del personal y del alumnado son protegidas por el artículo 3° de dicha institución".

Jackson Overland Frost así es, aquel era su nombre. Estudiante de "**Berck Institute for troubled teens***" y tal como lo dice el nombre de la academia él era un estudiante problema en un colegio para chicos problema. Porque Jackson, o mejor conocido como Jack Frost era un problema andante, responsable de la renuncia de 4 maestros en solo medio semestre y autor de las mejores bromas en el instituto de Berck. Oh si, Jack era el mayor dolor de cabeza para Estoico, director de la academia, y ni que decir para el subdirector Bocón.

...::::: Dirección ::::…

**-Muy bien, estoy llegando al límite con este mocoso.****_ -_**_Haciendo rabietas molesto el director no dejaba de dar vueltas en su despacho-_

**-Tranquilo Estoico que terminaras haciendo un agujero en tu "trono". –**_Comentaba divertido el subdirector al observar a su amigo y jefe hacer rabietas como niño pequeño-._

**-Pero Bocón, tú más que nadie debería comprenderme. Ni quiera yo intimido a aquel chico imprudente, esto comienza a salirse de mis manos. A este paso… Jack realmente no tendrá un buen futuro. Le prometí a su madre que le haría cambiar, porque eso hacemos ¿no? Ese fue el objetivo cuando abrimos este instituto… Y sin embargo, no consigo que él ponga algo de su parte. **–_Tomando sus sienes con ambas manos Estoico el Vasto se veía batallando nuevamente con un adolescente problema. La desesperación estaba ganando en él._

**-No es la primera vez que lidias con un chico así, ¿Ya te olvidaste de tu propio hijo? Has logrado domar a Hiccup, podrás hacerlo con él. Solo es cuestión de tener paciencia…. O de atarlo de manos y pies en un salón privado y, ¡Obligarlo a cambiar a la fuerza! Tal como lo hacían nuestros viejos antepasados vikingos. Yo voto por la segunda opción. –**_Diciendo aquello no podía evitar sonreír completamente de acuerdo como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo-._

**-Pero Bocón, si hacemos eso lo único que ganaremos será un cierre de escuela y muchísimos años en la cárcel por practicar métodos de tortura en pleno siglo- **_extendía los brazos tratando de alargar el significado de "muchísimos" mientras no podía evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de su amigo-_ **Además… Hiccup no es un chico malo… Es noble y de buen corazón. Aunque tenga algunos "peros" como su: Mal carácter, terquedad, necio, desobediente, curiosidad descontrolada… ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡Él siempre ha sido un buen chico! Un poco ****_diferente_****, pero a fin de cuentas buen chico...-**meditando sus propias palabras el corpulento hombre se perdió en sus pensamientos-.

-**_¡Claro, un buen chico! Un buen chico que puede volarte la quijada de una patada y que reparte amor mediante golpes en el mundo montado en su motocicleta! _**_–Pensó con sarcasmo el subdirector. Estoico no era tonto, pero amaba tanto a su retoño que no veía en lo que se había convertido-._

–_Decidiéndose a pasar por alto sus pensamientos regreso a la realidad-_-**Pero en fin, volviendo al tema. Bocón,** **necesitamos encontrar una solu….. **–Con el ruido de una explosión las palabras de Estoico se vieron interrumpidas-.

**-Hablando del rey de roma…. Debe ser Jack, apuesto que es el salón 22. De nuevo. –**_Con una gran sonrisa nerviosa abre la puerta para que su amigo pase primero intentando relajarlo en el proceso-._

**-¡Muy bien mocoso estúpido!, ¡Me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus bromas, no pienso soportarlo un segundo más! –**_El histérico maestro del salón 22 reprendía furiosamente a cierto albino que observaba divertido la situación_- **¡Es la última vez, escuchaste Jackson Overland!**

**-Pero profesor… Después de tanto tiempo juntos debería tenerme más confianza y solo decirme Jack, ¿No lo ve así, querido director? –**_Jack sonreía victorioso observando la expresión de Estoico, estaban MUY equivocados si creían que podían con Jack Frost-._

**-¡Estoico, ya no puedo más! **–_Con pasos apresurados y pesados regresó al salón para recoger las pocas pertenencias que pudo rescatar de los fuegos artificiales es que el albino dejo en su escritorio_- **¡Enviaré mi carta de renuncia en estos días!, así que por ahora… ¡Hasta nunca mocosos estúpidos, en especial tú. Jack Frost!** _-& cerrando con gran fuerza la puerta principal… el 4° maestro huía del grupo del salón 22-._

Frustración, rabia, cólera, exaltación…. Simples 4 emociones que se acumulaban en el rostro de Estoico… Oh, porque él era el gran Estoico el Vasto & solo los estúpidos se atrevían a sacar de quicio al inmenso hombre de casi 400 libras.

**-Es… El 4° maestro. En 3 meses. ¿Comprendes la gravedad de la situación, Overland? **_–__apretando la quijada y tratando de controlar su vocabulario el inmenso hombre se dirigía a Jack, que sin inmutarse un poco se atrevía a contestar._

**-Jack, director. Solo Jack. Comprendo la gravedad, los buenos maestros comienzan a escasear. Quizá debería preocuparse más por las personas que contrata. Dudo que todavía quede alguien con las suficientes agallas para atender el grupo 22, es una lástima. Parece que no tendremos maestro hasta el próximo semestre –**_Con una sonrisa triunfal el chico enfrentaba a su superior, creyendo que se libraría de clases-._

**-Oh no. Eso sí que no, ****_Jack –_**_Estoico no podía evitar soltar con veneno cada palabra dirigida al chico- _**Así tenga que ausentarme de la dirección y darles personalmente clases ustedes tendrán un maestro**-_La sonrisa triunfal pertenecía ahora a Estoico. Jack solo le dedico una mirada molesta-_

**-Entonces, estaremos esperándole. Me encargaré de darle una adecuada bienvenida, director.**-_con una reverencia exagerada Jack dio su sentencia. Sonrió por última vez mirando a estoico y desapareció entre los pasillos._

**-Ese niño llevará a la escuela a la ruina, es un milagro que todavía no lo haya logrado-**_bocón parecía pensativo hasta que recordó lo que debía decir- _**Cambiando de punto, tú no pondrás en pie fuera de la dirección. ¿Quién la atenderá**

**-¿EH? Bocón, ¿Te estás escuchando? Si no soy yo, quien pondrá en su lugar a esta ****_reencarnación de Loki?. _****El chico necesita mano dura y…**

**-Hay alguien más disponible, lo sabes. ¿No? –**_Con sonrisa bobalicona _lo decía como lo más obvio del mundo. La persona de la que hablaba parecía ser apta y la haría bien tener experiencia. Solo debía quitar del camino al sobre protector padre y el chico tendría un gran futuro como domador de bestias… ¡Alumnos! Claro, los alumnos son personas, no animales. Trato de convencerse a si mismo.

******-Oh no… ¿No estarás hablando de ****_él?... –_**_El rostro de estoico se deformo horrorizado__**- ¡Sería suicidio! ¡Sería como poner un pequeño e indefenso corderito en una jaula de leones esperando que lo ataquen! –**__Cruzando los brazos mostro su desacuerdo, jamás permitiría que Jack conociese a su adorado hijo y mucho menos exponerlo a él.-_

**-No tienes opción Estoico, ****_mamá* _****ha hablado. Hiccup se encargará del grupo 22 y es todo de mi parte. **_–__Sonrió complacido, ese plan nunca fallaba. Ahora solo debía huir y dejar que Estoico aprobase la decisión que se tomo la libertad de tomar. _

El gran hombre se ruborizo ante lo dicho, Bocón sabía muy bien que haciendo uso de "eso" no había forma de negarse. Abatido porque no habría marcha atrás, alzo la mirada rezando a todos los dioses porque su Retoño no saliese mal influenciado por ellos.

_Estoico jamás se consideró una persona afectiva o cariñosa. De hecho, cualquier persona que lo viese podría asegurarlo. Pero eso era, porque nunca lo habían visto con su hijo._

_Su hijo era todo a lo contrario a aquel gran hombre que tenía por padre. Era delicado, tan delicado que parecía que con el simple hecho de tocarle se rompería en mil pedazos y por eso, Hiccup era el gran tesoro que Estoico cuidaba celosamente. El pequeño tenía un gran corazón y una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera, lleno de inocencia y dotado de una gran inteligencia. El pequeño prometía ser alguien muy importante en un futuro. _

_Estoico amaba todo de su hijo;_

_Amaba verle jugar en el jardín persiguiéndose con algunos otros niños mientras su rebelde cabello castaño se movía con gracia entre tanto movimiento._

_Amaba ver su sonrisa cuando aprendía algo nuevo o cuando hacia alguna pequeña travesura._

_Amaba la admiración con la que miraba al mundo con ese pequeño par de ojos dotados de un precioso verde._

_Amaba la curiosidad que tenía por aprender más y más._

_Amaba cuando en noches de tormenta su hijo corría a su lado y solo se calmaba al encontrarse aferrado a su pecho, en definitiva, lo amaba más que a nada. _

_Y por eso, Estoico solo cedería a su hijo a la persona que __**ÉL**__ considerase buena para su ya no tan pequeño hijo._

_Aunque al paso del tiempo el adorable Hiccup hubiese desaparecido en un recuerdo borroso que ahora no parecía más que una ilusión muy lejana. _

**-¡No te imaginaras lo que encontré, Haddock!- ** Con felicidad típica en él, llego gritando uno de los pocos amigos de Hiccup, Snotlout.

-**¿Qué cosa? ¿Tú cerebro? Vaya, ya era hora. **–Complacido por su propio comentario, Hiccup esbozo una sonrisa burlesca-.

-**Muy gracioso, pescado parlanchín. Quizá no debería decirte, no aprecias mi presencia a pesar de que deberías considerarte afortunado.-**Sonrió orgulloso a la vez que giraba en su propio eje para dar mayor énfasis-.

**-Si no quieres que mi pie termine en tu trasero como la última vez, habla y deja de estar de quejica. **–Afilo la mirada para darle a entender que no estaba bromeando, Snotlout mentiría si dijese que no le dio miedo-.

**-¡Da igual! De todas formas lo iba a decir… He encontrado a los culpables que dañaron una de nuestras salas de descanso y reuniones*. –**Orgulloso de si mismo sonrió satisfecho, Hiccup seguramente le felicitaría-.

**-¿De verdad? –**Preguntó dudoso- **¿Cuáles son sus nombres, Jorgenson? **

**-**El mencionado palideció – **L-La verdad es q-que… Noalcancéaoírsusnombres! **–temiendo ser ira del castaño hablo tan rápido que agradeció el no haberse mordido la lengua, miro temeroso al castaño, esperando una reacción agresiva se alejo lentamente-.

**-Déjame ver si entendí… Sabes quienes son los culpables de dañar mi preciosa sala. Pero no sabes sus nombres… ¿Correcto? **–Sin algún sentimiento en especial observo al otro de pies a cabeza, estaba claro que estaba asustado. Froto sus sienes en cuanto el otro asintió. **_Paciencia, dame paciencia-_**_ susurro para si mismo calmándose, no podía esperar mucho del pobre tonto que era Snotlout-._

**-¡P-Pero podría reconocerlo si vuelvo a verlo! De hecho él asiste al colegio… **_-su defensa se vio interrumpida por el timbre del celular de Hic, aliviado agradeció a los dioses la pequeña interrupción-._

_-Hiccup chasqueo la lengua molesto y se digno a contestar en el tercer timbrazo- __**¿Quién cojones habla?**__... __**¿Papá?, lo siento. No he reconocido el número… Si, si…. De acuerdo, ya iré…. Vale, vale, lo prometo… Adiós.**__-Tomo la chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo y olvidando el asunto se marcho ignorando a Snotlut-._

_El mencionado suspiro aliviado de no tener que explicar más. Averiguaría sus nombres y Hiccup lo felicitaría, estaba seguro._

**-Esta vez te has pasado, Jack. Si el profesor se hubiese herido estarías…. No –**se corrigió a si misma- **Estaríamos en grandes problemas. –**La mejor amiga de Jack, Elsa reprendía al albino.**- ¿tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado si algo salía mal? Para acabarla el tipo ha renunciado. A diferencia de ti, yo espero poder salir de aquí algún día. **

**¡Oh, vamos Elsa!, ¿A dónde se fue mi fiel compañera de bromas? –**Respondió en defensa- **A demás, el vejete no se rompió ni una uña. **

-**¡Nosotros opinamos que fue genial! –**con su típica emoción y cara de idiotas los gemelos hicieron notar su presencia- **-Pero falto más… Uhmmm… **

**-¡Fuego! –**Completo Ruffnut-.

**-¡Eso es hermana, dame esa cabeza! –**Y con su típico saludo idiota, chocaron sus cabezas hasta ver estrellas-.

Los demás simplemente ignoraron dicha acción acostumbrados a los gemelos.

**-Bueno, como les iba diciendo. Solo fue algo inofensivo… Bueno, no del todo inofensivo pero al menos el viejo sigue vivo. **

**-No digo que dejes de hacer bromas, Jack. Pero creo que ya es el momento de que madurez un poco y aprendas a controlar tus impulsos. Es momento de que te des cuenta de tú situación. ¿Qué crees que pensaría Emma de ti? Solo piénsalo un poco. **–Elsa observo seriamente a Jack unos segundos haciéndole notar que hablaba en serio, después simplemente se marcho-.

**-Creo que esta vez sí está enojada… Pero tiene razón, Jack. Incluso nosotros deseamos salir ya de este lugar. -**_¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos? –_pensó Jack. De repente Elsa se molestaba diciendo que madurara y sorpresivamente fue apoyada por los demás, quiero decir. Lo esperaba de su hermana Ana pero el silencio que mostraba aceptación ante lo dicho por parte de los demás lo había intimidado unos segundos. Chasqueo la lengua molesto y por igual se marcho-.

**-Entonces… ¿Para qué me han llamado? **

Bocón vio llegar al hijo de su mejor amigo y que casi podía considerar como suyo. Hiccup era un pequeño bastardo mentiroso.

-**Buenas noticas para ti, chico. –**Le dedico su mejor sonrisa con alguno que otro diente faltante-.

**-¿Buenas… noticas?. Oh no... no me digan que el primo Dagur y su padre Mildew vienen de visita. Porque eso es todo, menos una ****_buena noticia._**

**-Veo que te has adelantado, Bocón. **–Apareció Estoico-. 

**-¿Entonces es verdad? –**palideció-.

**-Bien, si ya te lo dijo bocón no tiene remedio guardarlo. Hiccup, ahora tienes empleo.**

**-…. Espera, ¿Qué? Creo que he oído mal, papá ¿podrías repetirlo? **

**-¿Repetirlo?... ¿Acaso no...?**-Miró a Bocón con duda-.

**-Estaba por hacerlo… Pero has interrumpido. –**Alzo los hombros**-.**

**-Oh... Bueno… Hiccup, Bocón y yo… No, Bocón ha decidido que a partir del miércoles trabajaras en el instituto como maestro. –**_Lo dijo sexo y con firmeza, como debía ser.-_

**-Ni siquiera tengo titulo para eso –**se excuso-

**-Podremos ocultarlo. –**Finalizo-

**-Nunca he dado clases..** –**_Bien Hiccup, eso. Piensa más escusas – _**_dijo para sus adentros-_

**-Eres muy inteligente, sabrás arreglártelas **_–__Resolvió su padre-._

**-Los chicos me comerán vivo… **-Teóricamente él les daría una paliza si lo intentaban. Pero, el punto es buscar escusas. ¿No?

**-Me encargaré de que no sea así –**Comenzaba a aburrise de las escusas de su hijo, -**_igual que su madre_****- **_pensó._

**-Esto… ¡Solo déjame pensar otra escusa! **–Bien, al diablo. Esa era la verdad.

**-Vamos Hic, no te será difícil. Siempre fuiste bueno con los animales –**Prácticamente esos salvajes no son personas

**-Papá... Ellos son ****_personas. _**_-__**¿Planea enviar a su hijo al matadero? **__–Pensó ofendido-._

**_-_****En realidad no le veo mucha diferencia. **_–__Era la verdad. Los chicos no eran diferentes a los animales, es más. Los pobre animalitos tenían más educación._

**-¿Al menos me pagaras? **–Bien, algún beneficio debo tener-.

**-Si sobrevives dos semanas… lo haré. -¡**Por supuesto que lo hará, es un Haddock! Nosotros mandamos-.

**-¿Qué sucede si me niego? **–No podía pasar algo tan malo…. ¿O si?

**-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? **–Pregunto en un tono que Hiccup no supo entender-.

**-… ¿Cuándo has dicho que comenzaba? **–Temiendo por sus valiosos tesoros acepto.

**-El miércoles.**

**-Bien. Pero, solo para aclarar, Dagur y el tío Mildew no vienen, ¿cierto? –**Nadie le dijo si era cierto o falso. Parecía falso pero era mejor aclararlo**-.**

**-Eh, cierto. –** No comprendió de donde saco lo de Mildew, pero que Odín los librase de Mildew. Era su hermano, pero con más razón podía asegurarlo. Mildew y su hijo era unos hijos de trol.

Hiccup de recostó en su cama observando la pared. Sería profesor, de una manera rara y repentina. Se preguntó si cosas así realmente pasaban, pero ahí tenía su respuesta.

Se preguntó si realmente sería capaz de estar ahí, aún si él no se consideraba débil sabía que estaba hablando de mantener a un grupo con alrededor 30 alumnos que estaban ahí por ser expulsados por diferentes escuelas y por motivos que no deseaba saber. Por lo tanto, ahora estaban ahí, y ahora a su cargo, sería como ingresar a una jaula repleta de dragones salvajes como solo un escudo y esperar que no atacasen. Era tonto. Realmente, los Dioses lo odiaban.

-**Bien Estoico, estaré ansioso de tenerte como profesor. Me pregunto… ¿Qué tanto podrá soportar el director?.**

**Fin primer Capítulo.**

***Academia para chicos problema/problemáticos. **

**HICCUP VESTIMENTA**

*Vestimenta de Hiccup cuando **NO **esta con su padre:

ht /files/looks/large/2 012/10/08/256 4293_IMG_9599a ?134 971 2604

**(Solo quiten los espacios)**

*Vestimenta de Hiccup cuando esta **SIN ** su padre y más o menos será la que use para _dar clases_:

htt .blogsp /-B8JMKmY WbP8/Tnd60Tuta bI/AAAAAAAAJ_Y/Eh 91P0EsV-I/ s400/look-elegan ** Solo quiten los espacios)**

**JACK VESTIMENTA**

**Escuela:**

htt .blo /-v4i1G-lWaoE/T384bvJ_zFI/ AAAAAAAAAOU/QzM yx1WA-3A/s1600/look-hombre-universidad-elegante-informa

**(Solo quiten los espacios)**

**Calle:**

**1° ** ordinary .wordp /2012/04/18 30343_co ventg4 .jpg** (Solo quiten espacios)**

**2°** cdn11. /files/looks /medium/2011/07/3 1/1448682_photograph ?131 2098279** (Solo quiten los espacios)**

**3° **htt /tumb lr_m9r1ae

**(Solo quiten los espacios)**

**Esa sería más o menos su vestimenta.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personitas que me dejaron Review en mi primer Fic. Gracias a sus comentarios me he animado a subir otro u**

Para los que gusten leer mi primer Fic, aquí les dejo el link.  
><strong>s/10583306/1/Oto%C3%B1o** Solo agreguen la dirección de Fanfiction c:

**1° Negro Little Dream: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Fuiste la primera y realmente me hiciste feliz ;u; He leído algunos de tus fics y me han encantado y eso solo aumento la felicidad que sentí al ver un comentario tuyo.

**2° Arace-chan : **Gracias ;u; Cuando lo escribí me sentí demasiado mal por hacerles eso..

**3° Robin vivi-chan: **Me alegra mucho que te gustará ;u; Yo también sentí penita por ellos, por eso hice que al final tuviesen una despedida con más calma uvu

**4°GatoChocapic666 **Gracias por tu comentario uvu, de hecho planeo animarme a subir más historias. Soy novata, tengo problemas con la redacción y todo eso pero espero mejorar con el tiempo 3

**5° ****_Melissa _**: Gracias hermosa, me alegra que te gustase. Realmente me sentí al duda en subirlo pero me alegra saber que les gusto *-*

**6° Señora Nightmare thmda **–Le ofrece un caja con pañuelos- Si, es triste… ;n; Pero al menos, al final Jack pudo descansar y Hiccup también uvu

*El orden de las personas es como llegaron los reviews*

**¡Sin más, espero que les haya agradado la idea!**

**¡Dejen comentarios y díganme que les pareció u3u!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor: **¡Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews! ¡Realmente me animaron mucho, así que este capítulo va en dedicatoria de ustedes 4! 3

& respecto a las vestimentas, volveré a dejar el link.

Pido disculpas de antemano por las posibles faltas de ortografía.

Sin más, ¡Disfruten el segundo cap!

**Berck Institute for troubled teens**

**Frostcup / menciones Hijack pero totalmente Frostcup**

-Narración.

**-Hablan los personajes.**

**_-Pensamientos de los personajes._**

**_-_**_acciones de los personajes_

-Narración

**Advertencia**: Genero **_BL (chico x chico)_** Posible lenguaje vulgar y posibles situaciones subidas de tono (lemmon), personajes OOC.

*Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de **Cressida Cowell, William Joyce** & **DreamWorks*.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**.::::::.**

Para mala suerte de Hiccup los días transcurrieron con demasiada rapidez para su gusto. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era martes por la noche, y aún no tenía idea de que hacer. Quizá solo improvisaría, pero si su padre se enteraba estaría en problemas.

Otra opción sería negociar con los estudiantes, ellos fingen que aprenden, el finge que trabaja y todos felices. ¿Cierto? Si bien corría el riesgo de que los críos se negasen a cooperar con el fin de que el quedase mal no quitaba el hecho de que eran una opción. Todas las opciones tenían consecuencias que incluían una novatada, todo podía pasar con estudiantes de esa escuela. Dio gracias a Odín de que nunca perteneció ahí, se llego a preguntar como hacían Tilda y Tacio* para aguantar estar en ese lugar, no. Corrección, que demonios tomaban los profesores para aguantarlos a ellos. Secretamente rezo por las pobres almas que debían soportarlos.

A pesar de darle tantas vueltas a eso no llego a ninguna conclusión, intento concentrarse en la primera impresión. Dependiendo de su actitud inicial sería el comportamiento que los chicos tuvieran con él, llego a pensar que quizá necesitaba un traje de militar.

.::: 12:00 pm :::.

_Si Estoico hubiese entrada a la habitación de Hiccup en ese momento quizá hubiese tenido un pre-infarto de ver a su retoño ahogándose en medio de ropa, zapatos y algunos otros objetos que no podía identificar._

Hiccup prácticamente nadaba para no ahogarse en medio de aquel mar de ropa. Y no es que fuese un comprador compulsivo en solo que a veces olvidaba la cantidad de ropa que tenía.

Comenzó probando combinaciones de todo, incluso estaba por ahí el disfraz de hallowen del año pasado.

Hasta que finalmente decidió por medio del clásico _Piedra, papel o tijera. _

Después de múltiples combinaciones desde trajes formales hasta ropa de verano había tomado su decisión.

Se había decidió por un camisa blanca de manga larga, una corbata color carmín acompañada de una jersey de cuello redondo en color gris y para complementar un pantalón de vestir oscuro con zapatos semiformales color negro.

Debía de admitir que no se veía tan mal, el color parecía venirle bien a su piel apiñonada y quitaba la atención de algunos rasgos infantiles que aún poseía.

El desorden seguía pero estaba demasiado cansado para arreglarlo, coloco las prendas con máximo cuidado en el sofá y se recostó tranquilamente. Deseaba poder dormir y olvidarse de sus próximos problemas.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su cuerpo se relajo, por fin podría dormir…. O eso pensó, hasta la alarma comenzó a sonar.

Hiccup había pasado toda la noche buscando ropa apropiada, como consecuencia tenía unas marcadas ojeras y un genio de los mil demonios.

Si en algún momento había considerado ser amable con los chicos esa idea se iba a la mierda.

Con pasos cansados y lamentables como quien se dirige a un funeral se fue a dar una buena ducha con agua helada para despertar, en menos de 40 minutos ya estaba completamente listo, al menos las ojeras _le añadían madurez. _

Bajo los infernales escalones con pasos lentos queriendo detener el tiempo, y se encontró a _sus padres _en el comedor, desayunando tranquilamente.

**-Buenos días hijo/Hiccup. **–_Saludaron desde sus respectivos lugares Estoico y Bocón-._

Se preguntarán, ¿Por qué Bocón vive con ellos? No es que sean tan amigos como para vivir junto o que haya otra relación de por medio, lo que paso fue simple. Bocón + intentar cocinar, no exactamente la mejor combinación. Como resultado toda su casa fue incinerada por las llamas del horno que provenían de alguna rara combinación de comida, zapatos y metal. ¿Quién rayos utiliza de ingrediente el metal? Pues él, solo él.

Ahora Hiccup compartía su hogar con el mejor amigo de su padre. No se quejaba, era divertido molestarlos.

**-¿De verdad ustedes no son pareja?** –_Pregunto sin malas intenciones, ante lo dicho los adultos se ruborizaron-_

**-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Hipo? Bocón y yo somos amigos, no pareja –**corrigió su padre tratando de disolver su sonrojo _–__**Claro**__- Pensó Hiccup, pero no lo dijo._

**-¿Listo para tú primer día, chico? **–Pregunto Bocón olvidando el tema-.

**-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! De hecho, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche porque estaba realmente ansioso. **–Contestó con ironía-.

**-¡Ese es el espirito de los Haddock! **–Animo su padre- **¡Muéstrales el orgullo de la familia! –**Su padre y Bocón le sonrieron orgullosos, se sintió culpable por odiar un trabajo que apenas comenzaría. Sonrió designado y se dispuso a desayunar.

**…****.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::…**

Jack se despertó con un magnifico humor, la radiante sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno para el dueño de sus pensamientos. Tenía todo perfectamente planeado, cuando el director entrase al aula para ser su nuevo maestro comenzaría la ardua tarea de hacerle marcharse con el orgullo entre los pies.

Comenzaría desde lo más básico, disfrutaría cada momento para hacer de las suyas y lo haría en el momento en que el Director estuviese distraído.

Quizá no tuviese el apoyo de todos sus amigos, pero se tenía a él mismo y eso bastaba.

Vagamente recordó las palabras que le había dicho Elsa con anterioridad

**_"…_****_.creo que ya es el momento de que madurez un poco y aprendas a controlar tus impulsos. Es momento de que te des cuenta de tú situación. ¿Qué crees que pensaría Emma de ti?" _**

Lo medito un momento y se molesto al pensar que recordar eso estaba arruinando su bien inicio, dejo de prestarle importancia y se dirigió a darse una buena ducha mientras intentaba borrar las palabras de la rubia. Pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Salió con el cuerpo húmedo con apenas una toalla enredada en su cadera, ni siquiera se había molestado en elegir ropa anoche, solo tomo lo primero que encontró en el suelo de su habitación y pensó que estaba bien.

Observo la hora en su móvil (**6:40) **Quizá si fuese un buen estudiante se hubiese horrorizado al ver la hora, pero realmente no le importo.

Bajo a la cocina y como esperaba no había nadie, Emma seguramente estaba camino a la escuela en compañía del hijo de la vecina y su madre seguramente en el trabajo. No se molesto aunque estás ni siquiera se habían despedido.

Se sirvió un Poco de cereal y Yogurt y encendió la TV para distraerse un rato, cuando pensó que era suficiente se marcho.

Llego al salón exactamente segundos antes de que sonara la campana, vivir cerca tenía ventajas.

La campana sonó finalmente, Jack sonrió para sí mismo.

**…****.:::::::::::::::::::::…..**

El momento había llegado, estaba frente a esa maldita puerta junto a su padre, odiaba admitirlo, pero se sintió intimidado.

A su mente llego la opción de golpear en la cabeza a su padre con el maletín y salir corriendo mientras gritaba "libertad" y como en típicas películas se pondría a cantar, pero no lo hizo.

Llego una segunda opción, entraría cantando**_I will survive _**y con suerte lo despedirían cuando se desnudase. Pero sería arrojar su orgullo a la basura, en menos de 4 minutos, trago saliva intentando deshacer el nudo de emociones que se formaba desde su estomago hasta su garganta.

Una mano se poso en su hombro, era su padre. Aún cuando no lo conocía muy bien pudo notar que su hijo estaba tenso, incluso por unos momentos le pareció escuchar que tarareaba _I will survive _pero rápidamente desecho la idea, quizá solo había tomado mucho café esa mañana.

Se coloco un par de pasos frente a él y abrió la puerta de aquel endemoniado salón, él que antes estaba lleno de bulla se silenció en un instante.

Antes de entrar dio una mirada al lugar, todos estaban en sus lugares extrañamente calmados, ubico el lugar del demonio de cabello blanco, le dedico la más fría de sus miradas y avanzo al centro, Hiccup cohibido decidió esperar.

**-Como todos saben gracias al gran sentido del humor de su compañero Overland, se han quedado sin maestro. Por lo tanto tengo dos noticias para ustedes. Comenzaré con la mala. La mala, es que no podemos mantenerlos más aquí por falta de personal y debido a que todos son cómplices… Decidimos sacarlos de manera permanente de la escuela. Pueden despedirse del futuro que quizá tenían en mente, agradezcan a Jack. –**Estoico disfruto las caras asustadas del salón y de las miradas inquisidoras hacía Jack, aunque ese chico se mostro impávido. Pasados un par de minutos rió levemente y prosiguió – **Pero la buena noticia es que logramos encontrar a alguien –**Hiccup supo que era su turno de entrar. Exhalo aire y se mostro indiferente ante la situación aunque en el fondo sintiera un nudo que quizá explotaría – **Mi hijo, se ha ofrecido voluntario para hacerse cargo de ustedes. –**Estoico rió mentalmente ante lo dicho, prácticamente lo habían obligado, pero ellos no tenían porque saberlo**- No permanentemente, pero si hasta que encontremos a algún loco que quiera atenderlos, espero que lo traten bien. **–Estoico observo por última vez a Hiccup, parecía estar normal de nuevo. Le deseo suerte con la mirada y se marcho del lugar, el salón quedo en completo silencio.

**-Como han escuchado por parte del director, yo me haré cargo del grupo a partir de ahora. Mi nombre es Hiccup, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III. Pero pueden llamarme Hiccup o como quieran, realmente no me importa. **–Agradeció que tenía experiencia fingiendo tranquilidad, si ellos supieran el caos mental que tenía jamás le respetarían.

-**¿También podemos llamarle ****_pescado parlanchín? _****Usted me da esa impresión. ** –Jack por fin abrió la boca, se sintió decepcionado de saber que Estoico no impartiría las clases, pero prácticamente le estaba entregando a su hijo en bandeja de plata, seguro que el chico era más divertido que su padre-.

-Hiccup analizo al chico de pies a cabeza en un par de segundos, sintió las irremediables ganas de golpear ese rostro de niña pero se aseguro de esconder esa ganas perfectamente -**¿Y usted quien es, joven? Será usted la peste de la que todos se quejan?**

-Jack se sintió ligeramente ofendido ante el nuevo apodo, el chico no lo decepcionaba tanto- **Mi nombre, es Jackson Overland Frost, Mejor conocido como Jack Frost. Será mejor que no olvide, profesor. **–le sonrió de manera altanera, Hiccup solo lo ignoro-.

**-Bueno, como sea. Debo suponer que al menos saben lo básico de cada materia, ¿no? **-El silencio inundo la sala, Hiccup supo la respuesta de inmediato. Las enormes ganas de golpear su cabeza contra la pared se acumularon, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

…

…

…

**-¡¿Cómo coño es posible que ni una simple mierda le entre en el cerebro?! ¡¿Para empezar, siquiera tienen?! **

Decir que Hiccup estaba cabreado era poco, su cara _literalmente _estaba roja de la ira. Era la 12 vez que explicaba el tema y los tipos seguían tan perdidos como si les hablase en otro idioma. Él entendía que había temas demasiado complejos, que incluso a él le costaba entender… Pero estaban hablando de algebra de secundaria, un tema que deberían saber perfectamente a su edad. De nuevo sintió esa necesidad de saltar por la ventana. Pero no lo hizo.

Respiro profundamente y observo los rayones del pizarrón con cansancio. Era el primer día, aún había esperanzas. _O eso quería creer. _

**-Hare esto, diré algún tema al azar y quien lo sepa alzará la mano. ¿De acuerdo?** –El grupo asintió- **Bien enton…**

**-¡BUENAS TARDES O DÍAS!—**La puerta de la entrada fue abierta con violencia por un par que conocía demasiado bien. -**_Oh por Odín-_**Pensó-** Disculpe la demora director, a Cacio se le ha atorado de la cabeza en el retrete de nue…¡Por los calzones de Cubeta, es Hic! **

**-¿Hic?... ¡Hermana has visto eso! Ese tipo se parece a Hiccup. Deberíamos decirle, seguro lo golpea. **

**-Tienes razón, Hic nunca utilizaría ropa decente. De hecho el siempre parece un indigente.**

**-¿Indigente? ¿Qué es…? Oh, no me digas. ¡Yo lo sé! Son las personas que lucen como Hiccup!**

**-¡Exacto! **

**-… ¿A quién mierda le están diciendo que viste como indigente?**

**-A ti no, copia de Hic bien vestida. Hablamos del original. **

**-… Si no aplastan sus traseros en sus lugares me encargaré de que ustedes dos no puedan sentarse en una semana.**

**-Escucha Hiccup copia, sé que mi hermana tiene pinta de puta. Pero nosotros no nos vamos por ese lado… En caso de que algún día necesite dinero lo llamaré. ¿Podría darme su número?**

**-¿A quién le dices puta? ¿Quién es el que va arrimarle el culo a Eret cuando no los encontramos? **

**-¡Hasta donde yo sé la última ve…! **

Un golpe. Un único un certero golpe bastó para hacer que los gemelos se callasen. El aula quedo en silencio, los hermanos en el piso sobando sus cabezas. La poca paciencia de Hiccup había desaparecido.

**-Por última vez, ¿Pueden ir a sentarse?**

-Los hermanos sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su columna y empujándose el uno al otro se marcharon a sus lugares- **De acuerdo, pero solo para aclarar tú y el Hiccup real tienen mucho parecido.- **El susodicho solo suspiro sonoramente, ¿qué caso tenía hacerles entender? Era mejor así. Después de todo se trataba de _ellos_-

**…****:::::::::::::::::::::…**

Jack solo se dedico a observar divertido la situación, el _pescado parlanchín _había resultado ser un poco más interesante de lo que había creído. Seguía teniendo cara de _estirado chipa limón_ pero ahora estaba un poco interesado en él.

Debía de admitir que estaba en forma, tenía unos brazos ejercitados y ese trasero que…. **_¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién mierda quiere saber sobre su trasero?_** El chico tenía lo suyo, fin. Él no era homosexual, oh no. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero no homosexual…o no del todo.

Pero volviendo al tema, a leguas se veía que el chico era un ratón de biblioteca, bueno su cara lo decía por él. No es que él fuese un completo idiota, recordaba algo de lo básico, pero era más divertido ver tantas emociones en el rostro del _profesor._

Llego a preguntarse si realmente duraría.

Era un cabeza dura, no se daba por vencido. Quizá era la décima vez que explicaba el tema y aunque él ya lo tenía claro muchos aún no. & sin embargo, ahí seguía él tratando de hacerles entender. ¿No era más fácil rendirse?

Dio un largo suspiro y opto en observar por la ventana, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Vago desde la inmortalidad del cangrejo hasta la más complicada filosofía. Y hubiese seguido así, de no ser por el _tremendo librazo _que lo trajo de regreso.

**-¿Pero... qué? **–Su concentración se vio disuelta de golpe y regresó a la realidad viéndose recibido por un par de ojos olivo, por un momento se vio perdido en aquella mirada tan profunda.

**-Si tienes tanto tiempo libre porque no lo dedicas a poner atención, Overland? ¿O mi rostro te parece más interesante? **–Pregunto con cierta ironía, aún así Jack se avergonzó un poco, aunque a los segundos regreso su sonrisa orgullosa-.

**-Si tuviese que entretenerme con alguna parte de su cuerpo, ¿no cree que me iría por su trasero? Quiero decir me parece más interesante que observar su rostro de niña. **–Le dedico una dulce sonrisa, Hiccup solo contó hasta tres.

**-Será mejor que ponga atención, ****_Overland_****. –**Y regresó a su lugar ocultando su bochorno-.

Jack solo sonrió divertido mientras observaba el redondo trasero de Hipo marcharse. Definitivamente no era una vista tan mala, quizá podría acostumbrarse.

**…****:::::::::::::::::::::…**

Después de recorrer su despacho numerables veces los pies de Estoico resintieron. Pero no era su culpa, oh claro que no. La culpa de era de esos vástagos a los que les había confiado a su hijo. Si, ellos eran los únicos culpables, aún si el mismo lo había empujado al nido de víboras.

**-Basta ya, Estoico. El chico estará bien, sabe cuidarse. **–sinceramente Bocón ya se estaba hartando de la paranoia de su amigo-.

**-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Hipo podría estar agonizando ahora mismo y yo estoy aquí intentando pensar que está bien. ¿Dónde diablos esta ese amigo suyo que lo cuida? –**El rostro de Estoico de deformaba cada vez que pensaba en una posible situación en la que podría estar su hijo-.

**-¿Te refieres a Toothless? **-Preguntó tratando de adivinar a que amigo se refería, el chico siempre estaba rodeado de rufianes-.

**-¡Ese mismo! Siempre estaba pegado a Hiccup pero ya no lo he visto. –**agravó extendiendo sus brazos y golpeando firmemente el escritorio.-

**-La familia del chico se mudo Estoico, es normal que ya no lo veas. **Si no mal recordaba, había visto a Hiccup un poco triste cuando se marcho-.

**-¿Se mudo? ¿Y por qué no lo sabía? **_–__¿Cuándo se había ido? Recordaba haberlo visto hace poco-._

**-Porque esos días estabas lidiando con el primer problema de tu estudiante favorito. **

**-Overland. –**soltó con veneno-.

**-¿Sabes que sería irónico? Que Jack y Hiccup se enamorasen. O más bien, que Hic sea el pasivo. **–Ver a Estoico paranoico era más divertido que buscar alguna película en su tiempo libre-.

**-… ¡Qué demonios… Obviamente Hiccup sería el activo…! Quiero decir, mi hijo no es gay. Veo fututo entre él y Astrid. –**Ciertamente no recordaba verlo enamorado, pero aún había esperanza-.

**-Solo tú lo ves, la chica está enamorada de Hiccup desde el preescolar pero Hiccup… pues, nunca se sabe. **–Nunca había pensado acerca de la vida amorosa, lo más cercano al amor que había visto en el chico era cuando recibió su motocicleta nueva… o cuando por fin pudo tener a "Jade" su guitarra eléctrica azul.

Bocón no había sido el único que se había puesto a pensar en los romances de Hic, Estoico también se había puesto a reflexionar. Si su amigo seguía diciendo tales cosas definitivamente terminaría en un manicomio.

**…****:::::::::::::::::::::…**

Regresemos con el grupo 22, extrañamente para los salones de junto, dicho salón estaba en silencio. Muchos quisieron hacerse los valientes e intentar saber que pasaba, pero realmente ninguno se atrevía.

Hasta que cierto chico lo hizo, con extrema cautela se aproximo al salón y juntando todo su valor tomo la perilla comenzando a jalar de ella suavemente. El único sonido provenía de las respiraciones y del chirrido de la oxidada puerta, la perilla dejo de girar y el chico jalo con cuidado la puerta hasta abrirla por completo.

Los rostros de los presentes se tornaron azules ante la escena que se mostro, la cual solo podía definirse con una sola palabra; Masacre.

Cada estudiante se encontraba tirado el suelo, si ponías atención parecía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo terrenal en busca de un sitio mejor.

El profesor estaba de rodillas con la vista en la nada susurrando cosas incomprensibles.

Nada tenía sentido. Él chico estaba por irse, la situación lo ponía nervioso. Pero en el momento en que comenzó a jalar la puerta de regreso un cuerpo comenzó a moverse, era el nuevo profesor.

**-Lo he logrado... **–Murmuraba mientras se arrastraba hacía el chico- **¿Lo has notado? **–Avanzó aún más- **Lo he logrado. **–El chico estaba que se hacía en los pantalones, el joven profesor parecía un cadáver que salía de las profundidades del Helheim*. Distraído por esto no noto cuando se levantó y lo hacía mirarlo a los ojos, lo que vio lo cohibió y todo el valor se fue por la borda. El chico se había desmayado- **¡Lo he logrado, logre que estos bastardos aprendiesen algo! **

Los presentes solo dieron pasos hacia atrás, Todos desaparecieron en el pasillo.

Hiccup solo atinaba a dar pequeños brincos de victoria, y la campana de salida sonó, Hiccup no cabía de felicidad. Aún había esperanza para los chicos.

Con dicha campana las almas regresaron a sus cuerpos, como ganado domesticado de uno es uno fueron saliendo sin atreverse a mirar a su nuevo profesor, esa noche tendrían pesadillas.

**-Profesor, díganos algo. ¿Usted acosa a Hiccup? Porque su parecido es escalofriante. **–Sí, los queridos gemelos hacían otra aparición-.

**-Tacio, no seas estúpido. Es claro lo que está pasando. **–Hiccup se quedo mudo, acaso su inteligencia comenzaba a brotar y ella había entendido sin una explicación?

**-¿Lo es? **–Brutacio solo vio a su hermana con confusión-.

**-Pues claro, Hiccup tiene un gemelo. Solo que este se viste bien. **–Al diablo tus esperanzas con ellos, pensó Hiccup-.

**-Oh tienes razón, no sé cómo no lo note. Como sea, no vemos mañana gemelo de Hiccup, salúdalo de nuestra parte. **–solo se hizo el que no escucho y con un ademan los despidió, quizá era mejor así.

**-Supero mis expectativas, ****_profesor. _**–Jack se hizo notar, esperando ser el último en salir a propósito-.

**-¿De verdad? Bueno, creo que he logrado que ustedes aprendan algo, debería considerarlo una victoria para contar a mis nietos. **–ironizó-.

**-No todos aquí somos idiotas, sabe. Por favor no generalice. **–contestó a la defensiva y le miro a los ojos-.

**-No lo hago Overland, ni siquiera los subestimo. **–Ni siquiera tomo en cuenta el tono con el que le había contestado. Pero tampoco rompió el contacto-.

**-Parece familiarizado, aún cuando es su primer día. **–Le sonrió algo divertido ante su valentía de no quitar la mirada-.

**-Estoy acostumbrado a estar rodeado de personas como tus compañeros, y como tú. **–Respondió en tono seco. No le gustaba el rumbo que la conversación podría tomar.

**-No... Apuesto lo que usted quiera a que nunca se había topado con alguien como yo. ** –Ligeramente ofendido le contestó-.

**-¿De alguna manera tratas de amenazarme? No creí que fueses a caer tan bajo. **–Sonrió con burla, el chico estaba lejos de causarle miedo-.

**-¿amenazas? No es mi estilo, si haré algo lo hago sin rodeos. **–Le sonrió ahora de manera orgullosa-.

**-Vaya, no me parece lo mismo. –**Le sonrió de la misma forma-.

**-apenas nos estamos conociendo, espero que usted tampoco baje mis expectativas **–Termino por romper la conexión de miradas y dio la vuelta-** Nos vemos lindura, quiero decir ****_profesor –_**sonrió por última vez, y salió del salón. Ni siquiera se detuvo a observar el leve sonrojo que aprecio en el rostro de Hiccup.**_ -Bastardo- _**Pensó Hiccup.

**…****:::::::::::::::::::::…**

**-¡Estoy de regreso, perras! **–Cierto pelinegro no pudo evitar expresar su felicidad ante su regreso-.

**-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? La gente nos ve raro por tú culpa, estúpido. –**Y cierta rubia no pude evitar sentir pena por las miradas y risas mal disimuladas que les dedicaban-

**-¡Vamos tormenta! Estamos de regreso, ¿No te emociona volver a ver a Eret? **–Le preguntó mientras la daba una sonrisa burlona-.

**-¿Q-Quien se emocionaría por ver a ese idiota? **–Preguntó molesta mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo-.

**-Todos hemos notado como se miran. –**Contestó Diente Púa-.

**-Se gustan. -Se besan –**Los gemelos a completaron felices.

**-Jodanse. Él único que moría por regresar eras tú, Toothless. Eras el que no dejaba de estar de quejica por no poder ver a Hiccup. **–sonrió esperando una actitud avergonzada de el otro-.

**-Claro que muero, Hiccup es mi mejor amigo. Claro que moría por verlo. **–Aclaro con firmeza y sonrió- **No me da pena admitirlo-.**

**-¿Quieren dejar de hacer show? Tenemos que llegar, estoy cansada y tengo hambre. –**la última del grupo apresuró a los demás. Siempre elegían el peor lugar para ponerse a pelear, al menos tenía sus barras de chocolate con ella.

**-Estoy de regreso, Hic.**

**FIN CAPITULO 2.**

**Helheim*** Es como el infierno en la cultura nórdica.

**Nota final; ¡LAMENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA! Ms exámenes iniciaron y apenas pude darme tiempo de subirlo ;u;**

Pero en fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Siento que quedo algo soso porque casi no tuve tiempo, pero ¡Apareció chimuelo! No crean que lo olvide, su entrada era en este cap.

Quisiera hacer una aclaración de los nombres, no los he cambiado porque me gusta nombrarlos por su nombre original, además ya debieron notar que mezclo los nombres en ingles con su traducción al español porque me gusta más como suenan (¿). Respecto a los links de las vestimentas volveré a ponerlos 3 .

**Ropa de Hiccup (más o menos) como Profesor y en presencia de Estoico; **

**http***** . /-B8JMKmYWbP8/Tnd60TUtabI/AAAAAAAAJ_ **(Recuerden quitar los asteriscos)

**Ropa de calle/ con cualquier otra persona o fuera del instituto;**

**http**** .nu/files/looks/large/2012/10/08/2564293_IMG_ ?1349712604 **(Recuerden quitar los asteriscos)

**_Ropa de Jack; _**

**http**** user/Taylorgirl_ .html **(Recuerden quitar los asteriscos)

**http**** . /2012/04/1830343_ **(Recuerden quitar los asteriscos)

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron Review, de nuevo lamento la tardanza y está vez no dejo fecha. Actualizaré cuando pueda y prometo hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda. **

**Espero que les haya gustado –aunque fue corto- ¡Dejen Reviews, me motivan a escribir más rápido! ;u;**

**¡Bye-bye! **


End file.
